


Start of Something New

by kimposibl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is now human. An Omega, to be exact. </p>
<p>Seriously PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

Castiel has been back at the bunker for a few days now. He's still exhausted from his trip here. Even though he's been human for only three weeks, it feels as if a lifetime has passed. His vessel is heavy and slow but he's getting used to it. Despite the odd aches and pains he gets, he likes the nuances of the body. He's been feeling sensitive lately, as if his senses are hyperaware of his surroundings. He can smell Kevin in the next room and the heady scent of Dean on the sheets (Cas has been sleeping in the elder Winchester's room). Sam's scent is older and less vague, but it still tickles his nose.

He wakes up one morning damp with sweat and flushed hot. His skin is itchy, and everything feels wet. There's dull throbbing at his groin, and when he presses a hand against his half hard cock, the shock of pleasure he gets from it forces him to yank his hand back.

"Kevin!" he yells in a panic. "Kevin!"

There’s the sound of footsteps and the door is pulled open. Kevin, eyes and hair wild, starts to say something but then pauses, his hand on the doorjamb. 

"Cas," he says slowly. "Cas, are you...?" He sniffs at the air then shakes his head, a look of worry crossing his face. "This can't be good."

"What's wrong?" Cas asks, fear creeping into him. As an angel, he feared nothing. As a human, he learned to fear his vulnerability. "Why do I feel like this.

Kevin looks at him. "Your vessel is an omega. You're going into heat."

Cas feels a slide of something wet seep from him, and his hands clench at the sheets to keep them from wandering elsewhere. The deepest part of his body is throbbing something terrible. It wants. His body wants, and Cas has no idea what to do.

"H-heat?" Cas gasps, crossing his legs to keep the throbbing at bay. His thighs slide against each other silkily from the film of wetness between them. Its maddening. 

"I have to call Dean and Sam. They can't be here. You'll have to wait this out or they'll need to get some medication for you."

But Cas isn't listening to what Kevin is saying. He lies back down and tries not to move, but he can smell Dean. It's strong against the pillowcase. Cas' scent has been mixed in with it, but the alpha musk is still there. It makes Cas' body pulse as more slick leaks from his ass. He moans softly. 

Kevin curses a few times and his head jerks up as the sound of the front door opening echoes in the bunker. "Shit! Uh, stay here, Cas." He closes the door. Cas, now alone, turns over on his stomach and hisses as the sheets scratch against his skin, but his aching cock is pressed against the mattress, and he can't help but thrust into it. His willpower is failing. His body won't obey him. No matter how hard he tries to clench his hole to get that empty feeling to disappear, more lubricant slides out, and its all he can to do reach back there and - 

He hears voices outside the room and recognizes Dean's deep tenor. It sends Cas' body into autopilot. Before he knows what he's doing, he's at the door, turning the knob, but he's met with resistance. He tries to push it open, but it won't budge. 

"Dean," Cas murmurs, his body trembling. He can smell him, stronger now, even through the seam of the closed doorway. Dean smells wonderful. Earthy like the deepest parts of the jungle, and his musk makes Cas' head spin dangerously. He feels like he's hungry and thirsty but not for food. For Dean.

"Cas," Dean says calmly, though Cas can detect a faint tremor in his voice. "Listen, I need you to lock this door. Can you do that for me?"

Cas isn't registering what Dean is saying. He hasn't seen the Winchester in weeks. He was all Cas could think about on his way here. He won't let anything separate them anymore.

"Dean, let me see you," he says, scratching at the door. His knees feel weak, and he keeps leaking everywhere. His cock, half hard, is now completely erect. "Dean, please. It hurts."

"I'm right here, its ok," Dean replies. Cas feels like he's burning up, so he removes the rough t-shirt and sticky boxers. It doesn't help to calm his body temperature, but at least there are less barriers between him and Dean.

He sinks to his knees and supports himself with one hand on the floor while the other reaches between his legs. He whimpers as his fingers move beneath his balls and reaches into the damp, hot place there. He's not sure what he's doing, but he just wants something inside. So he presses against the slick, wrinkled flesh and moans loudly. 

Its not enough. He still feels the ache deep inside, and his fingers can't reach it. His slick is leaking down his thighs and forming small puddles on the floor. He leans against the door, the wood cool against his heated flesh.

"Dean," he murmurs. He hears Dean sliding down against the door.

"Cas."

Cas doesn't understand why Dean isn't in here with him. "Why aren't you coming in?" His arm is beginning to ache from reaching underneath himself. He pulls his fingers out and stares at the slick covering his hand. He touches it to the door. "Don't you want me?"

"Oh Cas," Dean groans. "Fuck. Please don't say things like that. You don't mean them. Its just your heat."

Cas shakes his head, causing his vision to blur slightly. "N-no. I've always cared about you, Dean. You have to know."

"Cas, I'm serious - "

"I gave up everything for you. I've always come when you call. And you can't even get in here and help me!"

The door suddenly opens. Before Cas can fall out, Dean pushes him back in and shuts the door behind him. Cas can't think beyond Dean's smell. Its intoxicating. He just wants to get closer to it, to get at where its strongest right between Dean's legs.

But Dean steps back and holds a firm hand on Cas' bare shoulder. His grip his tight but shaky, and Cas knows that Dean is finding this as hard to resist as much as Cas wants it. He looks up at Dean's hardened expression.

"You don't know what this will do to us if we go through with this," he says through gritted teeth. 

"It won't matter because I love you, Dean." Cas' heart lurches at the admission. Dean gasps in surprise, but Cas doesn't give him time to think about anything. He swallows thickly. "Please. Its only been you. Everything. And - " 

Dean is on his knees in front of him and kissing him, hard. Cas moans, Dean's scent surrounding him as firm, calloused hands grip his hair and the back of his neck. Dean's lips and teeth move down to the side of his neck, sucking and biting, and one hand travels down to the cleft of his ass. Two fingers promptly shove into his wet hole, and he comes with a startled cry, his entire body shaking as lights go off behind his eyes. He vaguely notices Dean's growl, a sound of deep hunger, before he's being lifted and placed on the bed. Cas instinctively gets on his hands and knees on the mattress, his body still quivering. He can hear Dean tearing his clothes off, and he whimpers in anticipation.

"You won't be able to run away from me anymore," Dean growls, hands kneading possessively at Cas' hips and thighs. "You're mine, Cas."

Cas nods, unable to do much else. Dean leans down to lick the lubricant from his thighs and parts his cheeks to get to the source of it. Cas bucks and begs for Dean to do more, but the alpha is content with drinking him in and smearing Cas' slick all over his mouth and chin. 

"Fuck, you taste so good, Cas," he says, standing. "Three whole days of this. You ready?" He rubs the blunt head of his cock against Cas' entrance. 

"Dean!" Cas shouts urgently. Dean gives a self assured chuckle then pushes right in. And Cas loves the way the smug look disappears from Dean's face.  
It's replaced by an animalistic hunger, and Cas braces himself as Dean pulls out and shoves down to his swelling knot in one quick, hard thrust. Dean never does anything with less than his full effort, and fucking Cas is no exception. His thick, hard cock is unrelenting, and its made Cas climax twice more by brushing up against a spot inside him that makes his body sing. Dean varies his thrusts, from hard and punishing to deep and grinding, and Cas feels so good that he can only sob and tear at the sheets. Dean's knot is swelling, and more than anything Cas wants it inside him.

"Dean," he manages to say between heavy panting and high pitched moans. "Give it to me." He's not sure what 'it' is, but he tries to find the words that will set Dean off. "I want - " Dean thrusts so hard that the air is knocked out of him. "I want you to find pl-pleasure with my body, Dean."

"You've got a dirty mouth there, Cas," Dean jokes huskily, leaning down so that he can kiss Cas' neck and shoulder. He thrusts in an pauses, circling his hips and short-circuiting Cas' brain. "You want me to come?"

The thought of it makes Cas' groin tighten. He hears Dean groan in his ear.  
"Yes, I want...that. I want you to come." 

"Inside you?" The circling of his hips is maddening.

"Anywhere. Anywhere you want. But please, just...."

"Beg me to fuck you." Dean pulls out completely, tearing an agonized cry from Cas' lips. Cas looks back over his shoulder, at Dean's sweaty, muscled body, and his mouth waters, his hole clenches on nothing and more slick slips down his thighs. 

"Dean, I need you so badly," he whimpers, "I need you to f-fuck me, to make me yours." He'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so aroused and gagging for Dean's cock. "I love you, Dean and I want you to come deep inside me - " He cuts himself off with a scream as Dean grabs his hips and does just that. Its hard and fast and Cas comes again as Dean's knot finally pushes past his entrance. Dean bites the back of his neck as his body quakes with his orgasm. Cas can feel Dean's cock pulsing inside of him, but more than that, he is suddenly hyperaware of the alpha. His scent changes in the last minute, becoming more mild and familiar. It smells like Dean is a part of himself.

Cas tries to move into a more comfortable position, ready to pass out, but he and Dean are firmly locked together. Dean coaxes him gently and together they maneuver onto the bed on their sides. Cas promptly falls asleep, his body finally satiated and cooling down. 

When he next wakes up, its to Dean holding him possessively around the waist and spooning him from the side. Cas is sore and sticky but he feels so much better. He glances at Dean and spots the scar on his rounded shoulder, the one that Cas left there when he brought Dean from hell. Dean may have left a mark on his neck, but Cas already has his own on Dean.

Dean shifts and slowly wakes up. Cas, unable to help himself, turns into him and buries his face in Dean's neck, inhaling his new scent. Dean chuckles and pulls him in.

"Hungry?" Dean asks, voice husky from sleep. Cas nods and starts licking at Dean's collarbone. Dean lets out a soft moan. "If we're gonna eat, you can't do that."

Cas can feel the spark of hunger in his body again. Its mild this time, more controllable, which is good because he'd been very thoroughly fucked several hours before.

"I want to do this." He tastes the saltiness of Dean's skin as he travels lower. Dean turns onto his back, and Cas crawls over him, working his way down to a hardening cock. By the time he gets to the nest of pubic hair, its already stiff and leaking precome. Cas eyes it, appreciating its size, and licks the tip. Dean hisses, his back arching, and Cas smirks to himself. 

"Stop teasing or I'll fuck you again," Dean warns. Cas looks up at him and gives the length of the erection a long, slow lick. Dean grabs for Cas but Cas pulls back.

"Dean, hold on."

"You goddamm tease."

Cas just smiles and continues to suck Dean's cock, sometimes using his hand and sometimes just licking and sucking. Dean's knot is swelling again and Cas knows he's close, so he takes the thick organ in one hand and starts pumping as he takes as much of it as he can into his mouth. He goes faster and adds more pressure depending on Dean's reaction, and just before he comes, Cas pulls back. Ribbons of hot semen splash onto Cas' face. He can smell it, and his body gives a feeble throb of lust. Dean stares as Cas brings his hand up and licks at the mess there. 

"Holy shit," Dean hisses breathlessly, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Holy what?"

"Just gimme a minute."

Cas nods and sits back. He can feel Dean's come dripping and drying on his face, but he doesn't move to wipe it off. He just stares at Dean, the length of his toned body, and is happy with the thought that Dean is finally his.  
This isn't just a one sided, unspoken thing anymore. Dean is his.

"That was that hottest thing I've ever seen," Dean finally says. He takes a deep breath and removes his arm. He leans up on his elbows and fixes Cas with a serious look. "Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"Every word," Cas replies. "I love you, Dean."

Dean's face flushes red, and Cas smiles affectionately. "I, uh, you too, Cas." His smile, despite his earlier flustering, is sincere. "You know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Now let's get some grub before your next wave hits and we'll tell Sam and Kevin that we're mated for life now, alright?"

"Alright." 

Cas feels as though he won't be missing his wings for a while yet.


End file.
